Mr Candy Shop
by ikriam
Summary: Wow My first cross over XD anyway this is a horror fic for halloween YAOI ChrisXWesker and RichtofenXDempsey U HAVE BENN WARNED


Mr. Candy Shop

Kids were running, the excitement was too great to keep in. "Hey Wait kids please" Chris Redfield was in charge of keeping an eye on a group of children this night; little did the young boys and girls listen to him. After all… it was Halloween. "Kids come back here" he ran after them as they tried to lose him with turning into corners.

"Catch me if you can Mr. Chris" One of the kids laughed.

"Why can't you guys just go trick or treating like the others?"

The line rang in Chris' mind… trick or treat that was the answer to his problems. He stopped running. "Oh well you guys don't know what you're missing, if you go trick or treating you can have banks of… CANDY" The kids stopped in their tracks and they ran back to Chris.

"Candy?"

"Chocolate?"

"Sweets?" the kids all gathered around the young man.

"Yeah don't you know? If you wear scary Halloween costumes and knock on people's doors they give you candy" Chris chuckled when the kids all jumped and clapped in joy. "So do you want to go for it?" the children all yelled and screamed in excitement, they nodded and Chris smiled. "Alright let's go"

Every child got into his or her costume, from skeletons, fairies, princesses, Scooby doo, and Ben 10. Mixes of well known characters were formed by the kids and they were ready to go trick or treating.

"Trick or treat" the kids chanted. House after house, the bags started to grow full.

"Well looks like we got room for one more" Chris announced and the kids ran ahead of him to a scary looking candy store. It was huge, black and red covered the name of the store and it looked like a gathering place for emo and gothic people. It was Halloween so it might have just been the decorations. Chris shrugged.

"Don't go in there" an old man sitting on the street alerted. "He's there… they are heartless, the cold stoned hearts of the non living, so quite, don't go you'll BE DOOMED" the white haired man said quickly frightening the kids.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Sir, it's just a candy store"

"YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED"

Chris shook his head and led the kids closer to the store, they were about to open the door when it slid open itself. "Hello, Welcome to Herr Süßigkeiten Geschäf" Two girls stood in the door and opened it widely.

"Please…"

"…Do come in"

"We'd love…"

"…To have you here" the twins continued each other's sentences. The females stepped aside and allowed Chris and the pack of children to come in.

"Thank you" Chris smiled at the girls and they giggled.

"I'm Mitha" The first one said, she was wearing short pants, and a no sleeved T-Shirt with the logo of the shop inside a heart shaped candy piece, she seemed friendly and she smiled, her hair was a long white grayish and her eyes were brown.

"And I'm Evey" The other looked exactly the same but she wore a short sleeved T-Shirt with a cat and moon on it, she didn't bother to smile, and her eyes were purple.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chris… Chris Redfield"

"You should…"

"… Meet the others…"

"…They'd love…"

"…To see costumers"

The whole completing sentences was freaking Chris out, maybe twins do have mind reading abilities or something, and he shrugged it off. "Sure"

"Now why don't you…"

"Let the kids…"

"Explore the store"

The kids didn't wait for Chris to give them a yes or no they ran ahead splitting up to take every area of the store. The young man sighed and walked with the two females. "How come we didn't see this store before?"

"Will…"

"…We travel a lot…"

"… and we don't stay much…"

"…Just a couple of days…"

"…And were gone"

Chris nodded and the two opened a door. "Mitha? Evey? You got some customers?" A blond man said.

"Yes Dempsey we did, this is Chris and he brought some kids with him"

"Vunderbah" said another male; he was sitting on Dempsey's lap, his hands wrapped around the blonde's neck before he stood up.

"This is the manager and the owner of this Shop Mr. Edward Richtofen"

Chris gave a strange look, the way the two were holding each other. He opened his mouth to ask. "Hello Chris, zhis is my shop, und I hope you find it… thrilling"

Dempsey smirked showing two fangs that made Chris jump in fear. He licked Richtofen's neck. "Oh that's what you said the first time you found me"

Richtofen smiled and his hands found their way to the short blond hair. "Now, Now Dempshey, not here, vait till vheir… alone"

"The smell of your blood Doc can't help it" Dempsey wetted his lips.

"Forgive my lover; he's quite zhe impatient type."

Chris blinked this was just too weird for him. "Who's here?" another blond entered the room. His eyes hidden behind the sunglasses he wore.

"Hi Wesker"

"Guten Tag Albert, zhis is a new customer"

Wesker turned around and looked at the young male. "Um Hi… I'm Chris" the two stared at each other for a while before Wesker pushed his sunglasses back to his eyes.

The blond nodded. "New huh? Got a job?"

Chris scratched his head with his index finger at the question. "Yea, I'm a police officer"

"Uh ha…"

"Albert vhy don't you show zhis young man around, Mizha, Evey I need you to run and find zhe kids make sure zheir having fun… Dempshey vizh me please"

"Yes sir" they all went their own direction to their given order.

Dempsey and Richtofen walked around the dark corners of the candy shop. "Vell?"

Dempsey sniffed. "Kid, probably ten years old not far from here"

Richtofen smirked. "Excellent"

The two reached said kid. "Hello child"

"Hi sir, nice store"

"Thank you" Richtofen smirked and Dempsey caught the child who started to panic and struggle.

"LET ME GO"

Tank dug his teeth to the child's neck, slowly the body turned lifeless, but he stopped before the child died. "Good" Richtofen said as Dempsey carried the child over his shoulder.

The blond was about to lick his fangs clean before Edward captured his lips, they shared the taste of the blood, Richtofen used his tongue to clean the blood from the fangs.

Dempsey's senses rose up, the smell of the German's blood so close. It sent shivers all over his body, the kiss grew more violent and Richtofen was pushed to the wall while Dempsey's tongue toyed with his. He dropped the half dead child and pinned both of Richtofen's hands above of him. Impatiently, he started to remove the candy shop owner's shirt and Richtofen only giggled. "Patience Dempshey, patience"

"I waited long enough; the scent of your blood teases me" he kissed the bare chest as he removed the black pants and used the German's neck tie to tie Richtofen's hands together, leading him to a chair where he sat and placed the naked German on his lap. With difficulty Richtofen used his bond hands to unzip the Vampire's jeans and slide them down to his knees.

Their lips connected once more, and Dempsey used some of his own blood to coat his finger before shoving it inside of Edward, making him moan into the kiss at the feeling at the warm blood inside of him. "Ooooh Dempshey" their lips kissed smoothly time after time, creating a chain of smooth kisses, each one separated by a moan with each thrust and hit of the fingers.

Richtofen started to push down allowing the fingers to run deeper inside of him till Dempsey withdrew them. "Let's not spoil the fun Doc" He smirked and positioned the German and himself before thrusting up violently ripping through Richtofen who gasped but moaned loudly at the pain, he enjoyed the power inside of him.

Gaining speed and moving harder and deeper. "Oh Ja" the fun increased as Richtofen felt Dempsey's tongue all over his body till he sank his teeth into the flesh, feeding in the blood and adding two more holes to the collection of the previous ones. Richtofen closed his eyes and his head fell back as he felt the blood leave his body. He played with the short blond hair. Every time Dempsey would feed on him, he trusted that Tank knew exactly when to stop. "Dempshey… I'm close now" Dempsey pulled back and licked the two holes.

"Mmmm I can never get enough" he smirked and started to pump Richtofen's member in time with his thrusts, Richtofen smiled and lifted Dempsey's shirt to his chest and kissed what skin he could reach before he released with a loud moan against Dempsey's neck and the blond followed. The cleaned up and they looked at the fallen child, Richtofen looked for pulse but the kid was dead.

"Next time focus on your job zhen your needs"

Dempsey chuckled. "Whatever you say Doc"

(With Chris)

"Um…I-It's getting late maybe I should find the kids and we can visit at an earlier time" Chris said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Wesker stopped walking and looked at Chris for what seemed like hours. "You're different Chris Redfield… I can feel it; a demon sees all and feels all."

Chris blinked. "E-Excuse me?"

Chris was suddenly shoved to the wall by the strong male. "HEY, LET ME GO" he reached for the gun in his pocket and aimed it at Wesker.

Wesker smirked. "Shoot me I dare you, your gun is empty anyway"

Chris shook with fear but he overcame it, he was better than that. He pulled the trigger but all he heard was a clicking sound, again he pressed but no bullets. He was sure as hell he had putted bullets in it earlier today.

A red tail came from behind Albert and all the bullets were wrapped in it. "How did you?"

"Scared?"

"NO"

"Liar, I can sense your fear"

"W…What are you?"

Two red sharp horns appeared on the blonde's head as an answer to Chris' question. "Are you still not afraid?"

Chris kicked the other male but it was in vain, he felt nothing. "It's not wise to fuck with a police officer, freak"

"Nor is it wise to fight with a demon, Human… to tell you the truth, I've been expecting you, I had always kept some kind of watch on you, such intelligence and power should not be used for good, join us"

"NEVER"

"Then you'll die just like all the children" Chris' eyes widened.

"You didn't… did you?"

"Yes, Mitha and Evey killed them all, don't let such a body, such beauty go to waste" Wesker's tail was now in a form of a sharp arrow placed on Chris' neck. "Let me make you a deal… join us and we'll let you live the way you like.

"NO, you kill innocent children, I am not a murderer"

"I can turn you into one, everyone has a killer inside of them, you just have to reach for it" Wesker removed his sunglasses to reveal blood red eyes that had Chris trapped in their spell. "Don't you want to be free? Travel around the world with us?"

"I-I…" Chris lost his words.

"You'll be my little helper and I can transform you to my little minion, I'll own you, HE would own us" The red eyes sparkled and Chris found himself unconsciously nodding. "Excellent" he dropped the other man. He signaled Chris to follow him and he did. Wesker kicked open a door, he found the whole crew sitting there.

Richtofen brushed Dempsey's hair as the blond held a glass with red liquid in it. "Ve've been expecting you Chris" Richtofen stood up and took the glass from Dempsey. "Danke Dempshey"

He walked over to Chris and gave him the glass. "Drink zhis und it'll be all over"

Chris looked at Wesker's feeling the safety, Albert walked closer to Chris and held the glass with him, both of them lifting it up to Chris' lips and he started to drink the liquid, it tasted so horrible but he couldn't stop to the last drop in the glass. He closed his eyes and pushed back the feeling of sickness. "Relax; you'll just feel a minor change"

Chris whimpered and pushed himself into Wesker's embrace, his hands clinging and clawing at his chest. The blond didn't move nor hug back; he just stood and watched Chris suffering. "Maybe he's not strong enough" Mitha said.

"Don't be silly sister… we all suffered the same" Evey Replied with a devilish smirk.

"I'm very excited to see vhat kind of creature he vould turn into"

"But I'm your favorite eh boss?" Dempsey nudged Richtofen's shoulder and The German smiled.

"Ja, you are alvays my favorite"

Chris' ears changed and turned furry a tail started to grow from under his back and his nails sharpened, he started scratching Wesker's chest, blood escaping the flesh. He screamed but nothing eased the pain. "Just a little more" Wesker ran his fingers through the brown hair and rested his chin on the other male's head.

"I-It hurts"

Wesker lifted Chris' chin and kissed his lips which seemed to ease the pain, he relaxed and kissed back. "Reminds you of our first kiss doesn't it?"

Dempsey sat and pulled Richtofen next to him. The German giggled. "Oh Dempshey you can be so annoying sometimes… you didn't vant to show pain, you vere cocky and arrogant"

"Don't forget I was the dominant one" Dempsey laughed.

Richtofen rolled his eyes. "I'm zhe one who let you dominate me… I can top you anytime I vant to"

"Yea sure Doc"

After Chris felt the pain completely leave he fell to the ground and panted. "Oh Vunderbar zhis is new, ve got a verevolf. A little doggy"

"You'll…"

"…Get use to it"

Chris stood up and looked at himself. "I'm a werewolf, I'M A FREAKING WEREWOLF?"

"We'll work on…"

"…Your transformation…"

"…And how you…"

"Can turn back to a Human"

Richtofen felt a sudden speed in his heart beats. Dempsey quickly picked up the raise of the blood flow in the Shop owner. "Again?" he asked.

"We have to keep moving… zhis place und it's time is over" blood spilled from Richtofen's lips and Dempsey licked it.

"W-What's going on? Is he okay?" Chris asked.

"Yes" Mitha replied.

"It's time to leave" Evey looked outside the window.

"Dempshey… I'm tired" Dempsey nodded and held Richtofen tightly.

"Sleep, we'll pack everything and when you wake up you'll find that were at a new place."

=Wesker turned to Chris."He has to sacrifice something for all of us to live, Don't worry he'll wake up in a matter of days" he putted his sunglasses back on.

"Sleep tight… I got you" Dempsey whispered and Richtofen closed his eyes snuggling closer to the blonde's chest. The moon shined and turned to its full form and Edward Richtofen's soul left his body and Dempsey screamed a horrific scream as it echoed and mixed with Chris' howl and the voices of the twins and the demon.

The sound left the walls of the candy shop and spread to the outer world, giving the Halloween its scary taste. Dempsey looked down at the crew. "Boys… it's time to move…"

END…


End file.
